Conociendo a Mi Salvador
by AdharaMix
Summary: Historia alterna de Naruto y Hinata. Que iba a ser un One-Shot, pero por más que lo intenté se alargó un poco. Un rubio la salva de una inminente zozobra y acoso para luego irse derritiendo ante sus primitivos instintos, solo aletargados por el sentimiento de cariño y protección que crecía en él. Los personajes no son mias, la historia si :)
1. Chapter 1

Inteligente y Atenta tal como si todo a su alrededor se tratara de aprender neurocirugía y que su vida dependería de ello, más de que servía si no tenía la suficiente voluntad de dejar su sumimiento en el nefelibatismo. Siempre siendo espectadora y nunca formando parte de su entorno sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Hasta que el aparecía en escena y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a su boca que le dirigiera alguna palabra que le permitiera intercambiar alguna otra con él.  
No era ella la única idiotizada por aquel chico; era de esperarse al ser tan alto y musculoso, además de cabellos y ojos de rasgos rubios; tenía una inmensa cantidad de bellos dorados en los brazos, pero solo ella se daría cuenta de aquel detalle con la misma lejanía como en la que permanecía. Siempre había una que otra chica que le sonreía de mas, una que otra insinuadora y siempre en boca acaramelada y suspiradora de por lo menos la mayoría. ¿Por qué era tan popular en un colegio tan grande? Simple, era un modelo a seguir en todo: buenas notas, presidente de consejo estudiantil, capital del equipo de futbol, confianza en él por parte de los profesores al mismo tiempo de ser odiado por los mismos en sus momentos exorbitantes, un mejor amigo que los demás tildaban como mejor que él, pero más inalcanzable y mucho más cascarrabias. A pesar de ser tan hiperactivo, eso solo lo hacía hacerse esforzarse más en todo.  
*-El ni siquiera se da cuenta en lo genial que es, piensa que es todo lo contrario* - meditaba la afable ojearla.  
Ella también era hermosa, solo que no lo sabía, piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello largo, abundante y más negro que la noche sin luna, delgada, rasgos finos, nariz perfilada y unos preciosos ojos perlados escondidos detrás de unos enormes lentes negros. No era para menos su desconocimiento si todo aquello siempre estaba escondido detrás de ropa muy holgada y descuido personal femenino.  
-Naruto, ¿qué harás esta tarde? – pensar que en más de la mitad del camino desde la escuela a la casa tenían el mismo recorrido y ella siempre iba sola a diferencia de él.  
-Debo hacer unas tareas pendientes...  
-*Es tan estudioso, tiene tiempo para todo, seguro dirá que si a lo que sea que le pidan - observada desde atrás.  
-Los muchachos vamos a jugar futbol a las 4 en la cancha.  
-Si termino voy – acto seguido y sin poderlo evitar, ella sonrió sabiéndose el haber acertado.  
-Hasta entonces.  
-Ah! – callo sentada al tropezarse con alguien.  
-Fíjate por donde vas niña – conocía esa voz, mas no quería ser reconocida.  
-D-disculpa...  
-¿Qué? No te escuché, habla duro.  
-Madara, mírala, es bonita – un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de ida y vuelta.  
-Pero mira quien es... Ven acá – ella en ningún momento levantó la cabeza para ver a sus atacantes, al principio por timidez y al final por miedo a lo que ocurriera por eso.  
La lanzaron dentro de un callejón sin salida y taparon con cartones y todo a su alcance cerrándole la oportunidad a que alguien los viera y los detuviera.  
-¡Cállate ya pues! – no se había dado cuenta de sus lloriqueos y alaridos en voz muy alta hasta que fue sacudida con una cachetada.  
Eran tres contra una indefensa chica de 17 años que ya había sido lanzada al suelo y amordazada sin darle oportunidad de defenderse ni de ser rescatada. El cielo acompañó su dolor llorando igual que ella, tal vez en un acto porque perdieran el interés, pero eso no pasó. Aquellos hombres se deleitaban en rasgar sus ropas, impedir su lucha inútil y probar su piel lentamente.  
-¿ya comenzó a gustarte, no? Ya no te resis... – calló al suelo como costal de papas y antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo golpeados sin descanso.  
Ella solo atinó a incorporarse un poco y taparse lo más que podía viendo como su rescatador hacia el trabajo.  
-¿Estas bien? – una chaqueta se posó sobre sus hombros cubriéndola, de nuevo las palabras le fallaban y solo logró asentir – será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se recuperen, lamento que la chaqueta no sea tan larga como para que te tape un poco más las piernas... ¿Me oyes? - *parece estar en estado de shock, no es para menos* tomó las telas desgarradas del suelo y comenzó a amarrarlas en sus piernas, al tacto soltó un pequeño alarido – tranquila, no te haré daño - la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar.  
-G-gracias...  
-Comienzas a reaccionar, eh? Ya me estaba preocupando... No recuerdo en que parte del camino es que seguía tu casa... Aunque antes de eso, me pareció que te conocían, no creo que sea bueno si saben dónde vives, por lo menos por hoy... Pero tampoco quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de la situación... Hinata, ¿me estas escuchando?  
-¿S-sabes mi nombre?  
-*Increíble ¿solo escuchó que dije su nombre?*- ¿Y tú el mío, no? – apenada bajó aún más la cabeza.  
-Naruto...  
-¡Bien! Como te decía, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa y le pides a alguien de tu familia que te busque ahí?  
-E-eto... – el rubio tomó eso como su aceptación, le tomó la mano con más firmeza y apresuró el paso.

-Siéntete como en casa, puedes darte un baño y quitarte esa inmundicia, ya coloqué unas toallas en el baño y una ropa mía para que te cambies – sintió como se ruborizaban sus mejillas – mis padres no están, pero deben llegar un poco más tarde – detonador instantáneo para que sus mejillas pasaran al último nivel al punto de sentir que en verdad estaban ardiendo, él solo notó el nerviosismo – tranquila, no te haré nada, aquí estas a salvo.  
Unos minutos después, al estar en el baño, comenzó a sopesar lo ocurrido, ver los rasguños, moretones y demás la devolvió a los sucesos que estuvieron a punto de pasar. Angustiada y con la cara empapada en lágrimas se dejó caer sobre sí mientras que el agua que golpeaba su espalda amortiguaba su llanto, no lo suficiente como para que al otro lado de la puerta un joven atento la escuchara. Estuvo largo rato drenando su trauma al mismo tiempo que intentaba no gritar como su alma pedía, más tampoco quería derrochar el agua de una casa ajena sin sentido, así que apenas dejó de sentir tan fuerte aquel dolor en el pecho cerró la regadera y comenzó a respirar profundo desviándose de lo que su mente quería recordar.  
-¿Estas mejor? – apenas abrir la puerta del baño y ya tendían una taza de chocolate caliente.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Te sienta bien mi ropa – justo cuando tomaba un pequeño sorbo – lo lamento, ya, me callo... Es que no sé qué decir, por lo que paso... Y... Bueno, creo que meto más la pata en vez de ayudar, espero no asustarte.  
-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí... E-esteee...  
-Dime  
-Me preguntaba si... Podrías prestarme tu teléfono, el mío lo perdí.  
-Oh! Claro... – una vez el teléfono en la mano, dudaba y suspiraba.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Tienes razón en que el sujeto me conoce y que mi familia se entere solo creará más problemas.  
-¿Piensas huir de por vida?  
-No, no... Pero no sé cómo enfrentarlo.  
-¿Crees que te siga molestando?  
-No lo sé...- silencio  
-¿Quieres quedarte por esta noche? O por lo menos esperar a que mis padres lleguen y preguntarles?  
-E-estoy molestando mucho... -*¿Por qué comenté eso? ¿Quedarme en su casa? ¿En la casa de Naruto? ¿En verdad me propuso eso? ¿A qué hora llegarán sus padres? Debo negarme rotundamente ¿P-Por qué no lo hago?... Pensando cosas así a pesar de lo que acabo de pasar* tan rápido como ardieron sus pómulos igual se desvaneció.  
-Es solo solidaridad de mi parte, has como que me conoces de toda la vida.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Sabes algo? Ya sé que me agradeces todo lo que estoy haciendo, no lo vuelvas a decir.  
-Lo siento.  
-No comiences a decir "lo siento" por todo – rió.  
-Vale, lo sien… - la cara de desaprobación de Naruto la detuvo, ella sonrió – ups.  
-Voy a acomodar el cuarto de mi hermana para ti.  
-Pero aun no le has dicho a tus padres.  
-Llegarán alrededor de las 9 o 10, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la lluvia donde están.  
-O-Oh… - *Solos por 2 horas… comienzo a pensar que soy una pervertida*  
-Si quieres puedes ver la tele mientras, el control está encima de la mesilla – dijo señalando en dirección a la sala.  
No había detallado la casa, su mente solo estaba suspendida en el vacío y en acciones automáticas, el pasillo donde se encontraba el baño era bastante amplio de color vinotinto como casi todo el resto de la casa, al final de él habían 2 puertas, en una de ellas entró Naruto, así que esa debía ser la habitación de la hermana, Hinata caminó en dirección a la sala y se sentó en el enorme sillón negro aparentemente de cuero, la sala también era vinotinto, pero solo hasta la mitad, en la parte de arriba era un color crema casi blanco, había una biblioteca con muchos libros y un par de portarretratos con fotos de su familia, suspiró antes de tomar el control de la mesilla de vidrio frente a ella y encendió el enorme televisor de 42" para cambiar sin ver nada en específico.  
*Esto parece tan irreal, son tantas cosas qué procesar* - tocaba su cuerpo sintiéndose sucia a pesar de haberse restregado con todas sus fuerzas y haber usado el jabón más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, cada que estaba sola volvían esos pensamientos perturbadores y las inmensas ganas de quedar seca de lágrimas.  
-Ya estás a salvo – Naruto la encontró vuelta un ovillo en un rincón del mueble, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica cuando éste la abrazo – estas muy tensa, vamos cuéntame algo… - ella no respondía, así que él se sentó a su lado, le desenvolvió la maraña de brazos y la abrazó con fuerza – ¿sabes? Desgraciadamente lo que te ocurrió es demasiado común para lo que debería, hay muchas escorias en este mundo – ella bufó tristemente.  
-Eso no es bueno.  
-Lo que sí debería ser bueno es que pude detenerlos, para ti no fue todo lo malo que pudo haber sido – ella lo miro con un deje de brillos en sus ojos – te defendería a ti y a cualquier chica de tipos como esos exponiendo mi vida.  
-Eres muy valiente – ella se incorporó y abrazó sus rodillas – es solo que esos… esa experiencia – suspiró intentando detener las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus parpados – tu ayuda no me deja pensar en la desdicha… ¡No es nada malo! D-digo… eso es bueno… etoo…  
-¿Para qué hundirse en depresión? Desahógate completamente, respira hondo y levanta de nuevo la frente, o escóndela de nuevo detrás de esas enormes gafas – abrió los ojos como platos.  
-Rompieron mis gafas… y se quedaron ahí… al igual que mi mochila, mi dinero, todo.  
-Olvídate de eso, debe estar todo mojado y hecho nada con esta lluvia.  
-Cierto.  
-Mírale el lado bueno, podrás comprarte unas gafas mejores que no tapen esos lindos ojos que tienes – se ruborizó.  
-¿P-Por qué dices esas cosas? – su voz era apenas un murmullo.  
-Apuesto que nunca te habían dicho que eres bonita – se puso tan roja como un tomate.  
-¿T-te estas burlando de mí? – en realidad si se lo habían dicho antes, pero solo como burla, y las que tal vez no, así lo interpretaba ella.  
-Es cierto, no me burlaría de ti… por lo menos no en estos momentos – aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo la miraban penetrantes – mejor me contengo, pensarás que me aprovecho… Tengo hambre ¿Quieres comer algo?  
-S-si me pasas las cosas podría cocinar yo…  
-Pensaba en un delicioso sándwich a la Naruto, pero si quieres cocinar me parece bien – comentaba despreocupado.  
La cocina tenia las paredes en color salmón y amarillo, y un mesón en la mitad de mármol negro, ambos se movían uno pasando los instrumentos y ella preparando, una vez pasado todo, él se sentó en la mesa frente a ella.  
-¿Qué cocinas?  
-Salsa de vegetales y bollos.  
-¿Bollos con harina de trigo?  
-Ajam, ¿debería hacer para tus padres también?  
-No, ellos siempre llegan cenados… bollos de trigo… suena delicioso… y esa salsa huele igual ¿Tardará mucho?  
-No tanto.  
-Esa comida requiere de un jugo exquisito igual – Naruto se dirigió a la nevera.  
Una vez listo se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cocina.  
-Sí, eres la chica perfecta para ser mi novia, esto está muy sabroso – ella se atoró con la comida – mejor dejo de hacerte esos comentarios mientras tienes la boca llena.  
-C-creo que sería mejor que dejaras de hacer esos comentarios en todo momento – dijo casi balbuceando pero de forma entendible.  
-Imposible.  
-Este jugo de fresa también esta delicioso – cambió de tema repentinamente.  
-¿Perfecta cualidad para tu novio? – Sin el éxito que ella esperaba.  
-No sabía que tenías una hermana.  
-Que buena eres cambiando de tema!... Mayor, ya casada, ese cuarto lo dejan solo para cuando viene de visita.  
-Entiendo.  
-¿Tú tienes hermanos?  
-Sí, una hermanita, vivo con ella y con mi padre.  
-¿Dónde vive tu mama?  
-En el cielo…  
-Ops… Disculpa…  
-Fue hace mucho tiempo, no me molesta.  
-Entiendo… en serio entiendo – al terminar de comer él se levantó y recogió los platos de ambos – déjame esto a mí, ya hiciste mucho. Espérame en el mueble.  
Apenas estuvo ahí sonó el teléfono de la casa y Naruto atendió.  
-Bendición… bien, todo bien… entiendo… si, pero yo les tenía que decir algo… una amiga está en la casa, la lluvia la atrapó cerca de mi casa… venia conmigo, es del colegio y estábamos esperando a que llegaran para ver si la podían llevar o pedirles permiso para que se quedara… bien… yo creo que no hay problema pero déjame decirle… - sin impedir que sus padres lo oyeran se volteó hacia ella – Hinata, mis padres no van a poder llegar esta noche ¿te molestaría quedarte? – Ella solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos – está la opción de pedir un taxi, pero considerando la lluvia y demás…  
-¿S-seguro que no es molestia?  
-Mamá, es muy tímida y todo le da pena, si es por ella se va en medio de la lluvia.  
-¿eeehh?  
-Vale… quiere hablarte – le extendió el teléfono.  
-¿B-bueno?  
-Hola cariño, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte, llama a tus padres para que no se preocupen, si ellos no te dejan también está bien, haremos lo que ellos digan.  
-E-está bien… muchas gracias.  
-No es nada linda, pásame a Naruto – le tendió de nuevo el teléfono.  
-¿Si?... ¿cómo crees eso? – Rió fuerte – vale, vale – colgó e inmediatamente se dirigió a ella - ¿Llamarás a tus padres?  
-Debo hacerlo… deben estar preocupados… -él le tendió de nuevo el teléfono y ella marcó.  
-Bendición papa soy yo… si, me atrapó la lluvia… no, estaba cerca de la casa de una amiga así que nos refugiamos aquí – Naruto tapó su boca para no estallar en risas – avenida libertador… si, una casa de dos pisos… ¿Está bien?... vale, nos vemos mañana entonces…  
-Así que en casa de una amiga.  
-Si le fuese dicho "compañero casi desconocido del colegio" le fuera dado un ataque…  
-Pues si – el tomo su celular y escribió algo – le avisaré a mis padres - ¿Quieres ver alguna película o prefieres dormir ya?  
-Si no te molesta, estoy algo cansada.  
-Bien… ya sabes dónde queda el baño, en la cama puse un cepillo de dientes, un cobertor – caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación y se pararon frente a ella – si necesitas algo a medianoche mi habitación está aquí al lado, yo estaré despierto por un rato más haciendo algunas cosas, siéntete libre de buscarme si me necesitas.  
El cuarto era color rosa y con muchos peluches por todas partes, la cama era matrimonial y con un mosquitero blanco bien enrollado en la parte alta de la cama.

A medianoche despertó entre gritos reviviendo los sucesos de la tarde y un Naruto asustado intentaba tranquilizarla.  
-No puedo, no puedo….  
-Vamos, tranquila, ven acá – Naruto la acunó en su pecho y la meció cual bebe, ella gritaba llorando todo lo que no había querido hacerlo en el baño, hasta que comenzó a calmarse y relajar la tensión de su cuerpo – ¿te da miedo quedarte sola en el cuarto? – Dijo después de un rato – puedo traer mi colchón y acostarme en el suelo cerca de ti… o como quieras.  
-Te estoy causando demasiadas molestias – suspiró.  
-No me causas tantas molestias en realidad ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? – Ella lo miró expectante – Si me causaras molestias no me pondría a tanta disposición, serias tu quien debiera rogarme para que te complaciera en algo.  
-Vale… nada hago dándote las gracias de nuevo ¿verdad?  
-Exacto, ya vengo con el colchón, no colapses mientras tanto… y arrópate o ponte el short, son preciosamente rosa, combinan con el cuarto… - entendiendo a que se refería se tapó bruscamente sin antes sentir que su cara ardía.

Afuera aun llovía pero dentro de la casa apenas se notaba cuando una que otra gota chocaba con el vidrio de la ventana.  
-¿Tus padres trabajan siempre hasta tarde?  
-No siempre, a veces llegan temprano y hasta cenamos juntos… ambos trabajan en la misma compañía  
-Ya veo.  
-¿Qué hace tu papá para ganarse la vida y mantener a tales preciosuras? *Pero si no conoce a mi hermana ¿Solo está siendo amable?*  
-E-eh… arregla aparatos de laboratorio en una compañía.  
-Valla…  
-Y mi hermanita vende en su colegio los brownies que yo hago.  
-Wow! Quiero brownies.  
-Cuando gustes.  
Conversaron por largo rato de chácharas sin sentido hasta casi quedar rendidos, más a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del chico para que ella se sintiera mejor, seguía despertando en medio de pesadillas, o más bien recuerdos de lo ocurrido, esta vez sin gritar, pero con unas inmensas ganas de llorar sin poderlas reprimir.  
Los sollozos fueron escuchados y atendidos.  
-Ya tranquila – Naruto subió a su cama y se acostó a su lado para abrazarla por encima de las sabanas – espero no te moleste… estoy un poco cansado, desahógate con confianza – después de llorar un rato, pareció haber quedado sin ya más lagrimas que derramar, él se había quedado dormido abrazándola.  
*Es tan atento conmigo, en verdad parece preocuparse por mi*

A la mañana siguiente, cuando él intentó moverse, ella se despertó.  
-Buenos días, preciosa.  
-Buenos días – ellos aún estaban abrazados, y a pesar de las sabanas, ella sintió un palpitar muy extraño que la hizo paralizarse - ¿Qué es eso?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Esta temblando?  
-No… ah! – Rió a carcajadas y se despegó de ella antes de que terminara de deducir lo que estaba pasando – Soy un chico ¿Qué esperabas?  
-¿Eh?  
-Debo llevar este colchón a mi cuarto por si mis padres llegan temprano, siéntete libre de asearte.  
-Vale.  
-Valla que si tienes los ojos hinchados – apenada se tapó la cara al momento que el recogía el colchón. En cuanto salió del cuarto su mente había deducido lo que había sucedido, a pesar de ser muy detallista, después de lo ocurrido había estado pasando muchas cosas por alto y ése tipo de cosas, donde ella desconocía, pecaba por ingenuidad.  
Se aseó y se vistió de nuevo con las ropas que le había prestado Naruto, para luego recostarse sumida en sus pensamientos en la cama que ya había arreglado. No con aquellos pensamientos sombríos que la habían molestado la mayor parte de la noche, sino el hecho de estar donde estaba y pasar lo que pasaba.  
-Toc toc – dijo al abrir la puerta luego de tocar y esperar unos segundos - ¿De nuevo deprimida?  
-No… solo pensaba en todo… – suspiró.  
-¿Para qué?  
-P-Para darme cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
-Oh – ella se incorporó en la cama, obvió todo aquello que le hacía sonrojarse y aceptó el hecho de todas las comodidades que le había brindado, hasta más de lo necesario. Él se sentó a su lado – toma – le tendió una pistola de electricidad.  
-¿Eh?  
-Necesitaras defenderte en el caso de que quieran volver a molestarte, no te aseguro que siempre podré estar yo ahí para defenderte y tampoco de que con esto los detengas, pero por lo menos no estarás tan indefensa, espero la suerte vuelva a estar de tu lado y no vuelva a pasarte nunca más.  
-G-gracias ¿Sabes? Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer para que no me concentrara en esos detalles y en vez de esos me diste recuerdos bonitos, m-me protegiste…  
-Y si me dejas te acompañaría siempre de regreso a casa y si hace falta te buscaría hasta tu casa – no pudo dejar de mostrar su asombro.  
-¿En serio no te molesta? ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí? – pregunta de la que pronto se arrepentiría, no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
-Porque me gustas… - se sonrojó – no es que me hubiese gustado que pasara lo que pasó, pero me alegro haber tenido una oportunidad para hablarte… y si fui un poco egoísta con todas las comodidades que te brindé, quien diría que hasta dormiría contigo – se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya antes había hecho, o por lo menos así lo sentía ella, recordó aquel palpitar y tuvo que tapar su rostro entre sus manos, él sonrió.  
-No era esa mi intención, pero me gustó como lo tomaste.  
-Neee… - rio fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Conociendo a Mi Salvador  
II

Naruto la acompañaba todos los días, tanto en las mañanas como en las tardes de regreso a casa haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, esos tipos parecían no querer entrometerse más con ella o tal vez estaban buscando el momento perfecto.  
-Hinata, este esperpento es Sasuke… el más arrogante del mundo.  
-Hmp… muy reconfortable tu presentación, has mejorado tu dialecto – sus palabras desprendían sarcasmos a cantaros. Ni una sola palabra dirigida a ella, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo estaba adentrándola más a su entorno.  
-Procura no comer sola ni andar deambulando por ahí, por lo menos por unas cuantas semanas.  
-Vale… N-Nos vemos – ella estaba tan feliz de que él se fuera convertido en su guarda espalada personal por al menos medio tiempo.  
-Oye ¿Qué tanta simpatía con esa chica?  
-Es muy bella ¿no?  
-Hmp… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
-Si lo es, solo que lo esconde… me gusta la idea de que solo yo vea su belleza escondida. Me escuchó cuando le dije que quedaría mejor con unas gafas más pequeñas.  
-Suenas estúpido.  
-Tú eres el Baka.  
-La viste desnuda ¿verdad? – Sorprendido y sonrojado quedó el rubio.  
-¡CLARO QUE NO, BAKA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ES ESA CLASE DE BELLEZA?!  
-Yo no ando con este loco… No lo conozco, me voy baka desconocido.  
\- Hmp.! -*Tierna, Ingenua, Inteligente, Amable… su belleza física es solo añadidura, una hermosa añadidura*

-Será mejor que apresures el paso o nos sorprenderá la lluvia a medio camino.  
-V-Voy – las gotas de llovizna comenzaban a caer sobre ellos y sin mucho más de un minuto el grifo del cielo se abrió por completo.  
Ambos corrieron sin mucho sentido empapados por completo, en el cruce que debían tomar a casa de la ojiperla, él la tomó de la mano y siguieron de largo.  
-¿A-A dónde vamos?  
-¿Pretendes que te lleve a tu casa y luego valla mojándome aún más de regreso a la mía? ¿Tu padre permitirá que me quede ahí mientras escampa? – Él tenía razón, no había más remedio según ella y su razón manipulable – entra, quédate acá en la alfombra, voy a buscarte algo para que te seques.  
Ella aguardó mirando de nuevo a lo lejos la sala, el ambiente seguía igual de pacífico y menos trágico. De nuevo no había nadie en la casa y la ojiperla tenía la confianza de bañarse y usar la ropa de Naruto con toda comodidad, y hasta de andar un poco más por la sala y la cocina.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Amm… Seco el piso, lo mojamos cuando entramos – le dio una sonrisa ladeada luego de haber quedado sorprendido.  
-No necesitabas hacerlo, pero me alegra que te sientas en confianza… eres muy juiciosa… esta vez yo haré la cena, espero que no te moleste que seas tú ahora a quien le toque mirar.  
-Vale.

-Deberías llamar a tu padre, la lluvia no va a parar… usa el teléfono de la casa.  
-¿No deberías llamar a tus padres primero?  
-Mis padres seguro dicen que sí, el tuyo primero.  
El tiempo pasaba y aunque ella ya tenía permiso de quedarse en casa de su "amiga", él se ocupaba más en hablar y preparar tostadas.  
-Deberías llamarlos, me moriría de pena que llegaran y se encontraran con mi presencia… ¿Y-Y si se molestan?  
-Ellos no vienen hoy… y tampoco se molestarían, son unos padres muy comprensivos.  
-¡¿Eeeehhh?! - *¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Era una trampa?*  
-¿Me tienes miedo? – Comía su tostada como si nada pasara mientras el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas - ¿Hinata? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Hinata!

Después de unas horas despertó en aquel cuarto rosa que ya conocía, aun un poco desconcertada, se recostó en el espaldar de la cama quitándose el paño húmedo de la frente.  
-Despertaste… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… era broma, creo que me pasé… si quieres te llevo a tu casa, no importa.  
-E-Está bien… - su voz era apenas un murmullo.  
-No, estuvo mal, lo siento… espera ¿Qué?  
-Y-Ya pasó… aunque no tenías que esconderme eso… solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – un deje de nostalgia era identificado apenas.  
-D-Disculpa, no debí…  
-Por favor no juegues conmigo – tomó todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar cada palabra de la forma más amenazante que pudo, eso le sorprendió, más todo lo que a él le inspiraba era ternura.  
-¿Por qué piensas eso? – intentó acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero ella estaba decidida a no ceder. Suspiró – No intento jugar contigo, no pretendo hacerte daño… sinceramente… si me aprovecho de la situación y por eso me disculpo, por ti soy capaz de hacer locuras, lo lamento de verdad. Un incómodo silencio perturbaba aquellos ojos tan azules como un cielo despejado, ella solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza y sumirse en sus pensamientos – no sé qué más decir… dime algo para no sentirme tan extraño, golpéame, desahógate - *sorpréndeme de nuevo*  
-No eres igual que ellos ¿verdad?  
-Oh, Hinata… ¡No! Para nada… En serio, te dejaré tranquila, me controlaré – se dio la vuelta para irse.  
-Eres el único que sabe lo que pasó y quisiera desahogarme un poco… quería hablarlo contigo, pero ahora lo siento extraño…  
-Dilo, te escucharé – se sentó a un lado de ella.  
-Si es cierto que lo impediste, si es cierto que me ayudaste a superarlo bastante, desde ese día no he vuelto a llorar y cuando esos recuerdos intentan invadir mi mente los cambio por los recuerdos contigo esa noche… aun así… m-me parece no ser suficiente… es el único recuerdo de "eso" que tengo… sigo sintiéndome sucia cuando me veo al espejo… m-me… etoo… - me reconfortaba saber que algo bueno había salido de todo eso… p-pero…  
-…pero vine yo y puse la atmosfera confusa… - de nuevo silencio – Hinata, te entiendo… me emocioné, no es que de pronto haya sentido atracción por ti, no fue haberte visto casi desnuda – eso ella no lo había deducido, pero si era cierto que estaba casi desnuda cuando él entró en acción – no fue haberte traído a mi casa, no fue haber pasado la noche contigo… ya… digamos que ya te había visto y esperaba una oportunidad para acercarme… me precipité, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo y haré lo que haga falta, haré todo lentamente, lo que tú quieras, lo que a ti te parezca bien – silencio - ¿Hinata?  
-Me gustas – en un segundo se sorprendió y al siguiente sonrió – no quiero ese mal recuerdo… me tortura y entristece – él se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, hasta donde ésta lo dejó, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sin alejarlo - ¿Qué quieres lograr conmigo?  
-Si me permites, si todo sale bien… bueno… ¡Valla! ¡Que preguntas!  
-Dímelo.  
-Me ilusiona la idea de conocer a la mujer de mi vida desde tan jóvenes… - silencio de nuevo, él se alejó - ¡Ask! Me estas volviendo loco ¡Dime algo! Recházame, golpéame, dime que me valla, que te deje tranqui…  
-Bésame – la ojiperla estaba siendo mucho más suelta de lo que ella misma habría imaginado, la situación la había desinhibido, se sentía con tanta confianza con su salvador, el mismo que siempre la hacía sumirse en el desconcierto.  
-¿Qué?  
-N-Nada…  
-No, si dijiste algo… - volvió a acercarse de nuevo y esta vez ella no lo detuvo.  
El primer contacto fue apenas un roce, esperando la aceptación, luego con más confianza, deleitándose con cada toque, sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro, ambos se acomodaron en una mejor posición.  
-Me encantas – susurro en su cuello mientras daba pequeños choque eléctricos al contacto de su boca, eso la tensó – Relájate… serás mi princesa, mi pétalo de rosa… y te trataré como tal…  
La levantó y la sentó de lado en sus piernas, de nuevo pudo sentir en sus muslos aquel palpitar, ahora consciente de lo que eso significaba, lo abrazaba e inconscientemente metía las manos debajo de su camisa.  
-Ayúdame – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquella voz ya muy ronca.  
-¿C-Con qué? – sonrió…  
-Pues puedes ayudarme en lo que quieras, pero me refería a mi camisa, no quiero apartarte de mis piernas.  
Con timidez y tropiezos atendió a lo que el rubio le pedía.  
-Esa camisa te queda estupenda… pero ahora me estorba.  
La despojó de ella e instintivamente ella se cubrió, con gesto dulce apartó sus brazos y la miró por unos instantes.  
-M-Me… da… mucha pena.  
-Ssshh… lo sé, eso en estos momentos lo hace más excitante.  
La levantó, quitó aquellos short y la colocó de nuevo en sus piernas, ésta vez ella tomó la iniciativa de colocar sus piernas a cada lado y enrollarlas en su espalda, él volvió a abordar su boca, esta vez con un poco más de exigencia y apretando sus pechos con descuido, la ojiperla no pudo reprimir un gemido que encendió aún más al rubio, sus labios se dirigieron directamente a sus pechos y una mano a su espalda, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que el rubio perdiera poco a poco el poco control que tenía, en un movimiento la lanzó a la cama y el sobre ella.  
-Me estas volviendo loco mujer.  
Debajo de ella la contempló mejor, tenía la respiración agitada con pequeños espasmos que le hacían curvar la espalda dándole más acceso a sus pechos redondos y bien formados, los brazos a ambos lados de la cama y una mirada de desesperación y deseo, sonrió, era él quien la había puesto así, se posicionó encima de ella cubriéndola como caparazón, ella rodeó sus brazos en su cuello y una vez volvió a bajar a su pecho enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos intercalando una mano que recorría y apretaba su espalda, cada gemido y cada espasmo era recibido con mucho mas deseo. Poco a poco fue bajando su boca a su vientre y luego más abajo, hasta toparse con aquella única tela que la cubría.  
-N-Naruto… - endulzó el odio.  
La miró un momento sonriendo antes de despojarla de un solo golpe de aquella tela y nuevamente con suavidad dirigió su boca a aquella zona. Al contacto no pudo reprimir un alarido mucho más dulce que aquellas palabras. Detonó su cuerpo y la poca timidez que le quedaba desapareció, golpeaba con sus manos la cama y apretaba las sabanas a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza.  
-Naruto… - era un ruego, su espalda se arqueaba mucho más y su mano posada en sus cabellos lo incitó a profundizar más.  
El rubio tomó sus piernas y las levantó por encima de sus hombros incitándola a que lo rodeara y con una mano y de nuevo con su lengua jugaron de nuevo.  
-Naruto… onegai…  
-¿Qué? – una voz tan ronca que sabía justo lo le pedía pero que quería deleitarse con su petición.  
-O-Onegai…  
-¿Qué deseas?  
-Naruto… - alargaba las palabras en puchero.  
-Dilo.  
-H-Hazme tuyaa…  
La última puerta ya estaba abierta, él tampoco aguantaría más después de eso, se despojó del resto de sus ropas y de la gaveta de la mesita de noche sacó de inmediato el gorrito, lo hizo con tanta rapidez que parecía haber estado practicando para ello, en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta encima de una impaciente ojiperla. Y de un solo golpe la introdujo, ella estaba tan húmeda que apenas lo sintió, sin dolor, solo incomodidad y placer, casi de inmediato sus caderas se movían comprendiendo el movimiento que ellas debían hacer.  
-Oh Dios Hinata…  
Ella ya no era ella, estaba sumida en el placer experimentando cosas que jamás había imaginado, sentía que si el rubio se descuidaba ella tomaría el control de todo, aprovechó aquella soltura para posarla encima de él.  
-¡Ah! – gritaron ambos.  
Ella se movía arriba y abajo con desespero y con sus brazos tocando su propio cuerpo y arqueando mucho más la espalda, él se tomaba de los cabellos cerrando los ojos luego de ver por un rato todo lo que ella implicaba en esos momentos.  
-¡Aguarda, aguarda! – la sujetó e los hombros, mientras que ella se negaba a quedarse quieta.  
-¡¿Qué…?! – su voz era más un ruego combinado con desesperación.  
-Si no frenamos un poco me vendré muy pronto.  
-No pares – ella no dejaba de rogar con aquella voz endulzada.  
Él la tomó de nuevo y la colocó en 4, antes de volver a la acción acarició de nuevo su sexo y lo lubricó por si aún era necesario. La penetró de nuevo de un solo golpe y comenzó a embestirla.  
-¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó ella.  
Atinó a reclinar su pecho sobre la cama y arrugar las sabanas.  
-Naruto… - su nombre era dicho con muchas más fuerzas y sus gemidos más fuertes y rudos.  
Aumentó el ritmo paulatinamente hasta embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, siendo aceptado casi con agradecimiento.  
-Narutoo… No puedo… Naruto…  
-Dilo.  
-M-Me vengo – casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible y lleno de dulzura para llegar ambos al éxtasis.  
Cayeron ambos exhaustos uno al lado del otro, él besó su frente y la acomodó en su regazo.  
-Sé que es pronto pero… considerando las circunstancias me sentiré libre de decirte que te amo – eso la sorprendió, lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Te amo.

Y hasta aquí el de hoy :) espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar reviews .

acepto tomatazos, calabazas y flores :)


End file.
